


Solar Furnaces

by PalauMaggot



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Hurt Q, Mention of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story version of one of the first drafts of the original script that got written out of the movie.<br/>(Don't know why it was written out. I really would have liked to see this in the movie.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solar Furnaces

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own anything, not even the idea. I just wanted to see it written up in story format.  
> Here is a link to the script:  
> sufferingcity (DOT) tumblr (DOT) com/post/132054439125/important-things-from-the-first-draft-script-of

After ditching the two tails that he had in the stairwell, Q quickly went to his room at the Horatio hotel to wait for the agent. No telling what he would do to the various men that had started to surround him when Q left but the boffin wasn’t worried. Bond had made it out of worse in the past.

Q set up his laptop on his bed and continued running the scanner on the ring. He watched as the faces slowly popped up and closed his eyes when he saw Franz Oberhauser’s face and name come up as well, “I owe him a bloody apology.” He said under his breath. Q picked up the laptop carefully and continued to tap on the keys but paused when he heard something outside.

Pausing in his thought process, he set the computer down and cautiously went to his window. He heard the sound of breaking glass first before registering the pain in his arm. Q fell backwards, away from the window, and grunted when he landed against the bed. His other hand came up to hold the wound in his shoulder for a few shocked moments. Q’s eyes went to his laptop knowing immediately what they were after. He quickly picked up one of the smaller metal poles that secured the blinds and took his computer into the bathroom.

He locked the door, twisted a towel around the knob and secured it to the little rack for hand towels. Q knew it wouldn’t do much but it would be enough to stall for a few moments. With the door locked as securely as it would get, he started stabbing the hard drive with the small pole.

Paying no mind to the crash of the hotel door he forced the two halves apart, breaking it further and threw it in to the sink. Q stabbed the pole through the computer and twisted on the taps before the bathroom door was busted inwards.

_____

James led Madeleine through the hallway and stopped at door number 12. His light mood diminished since he could see the warp of the doorway where a foot had forced it open. The agent gently pushed open the door and it continued to swing open without any pressure. As he did that James pulled his gun and cautiously entered through the doorway.

James felt a cool breeze and his eyes immediately went to the shattered window. A bright red stain on the floor near it caught his eyes and he followed it to the bathroom which was just on the other side of the wall he was next to. He heard the sound of running water coming from the other side. James held a hand up for Madeleine to stay where she was and approached it slowly.

He took in the state of the door, the entirety of it off of the hinges and barely hanging on to the doorway, the agent pushed it to the side and looked into the bathroom. He noticed more blood and then his eyes were drawn to the laptop in the sink. It was obviously self-sabotaged. If another person was supposed to do it then they would have brought tools. Not made do with a metal pole and water.

James let his arm drop slowly and looked around the room again. This was his entire fault. He should have followed to make sure Q made it to safety. 007 should have had the man hide out until James could get to him after rescuing Madeleine.

What would MI6 do without its Quartermaster? Or more importantly:

What would Bond do without Q?

\---

Stockmann pointed to one of the steel rooms with nothing more than a slit in the metal. His men threw James into the room and closed the door. James noticed that his room was on the inside of a solar furnace and kicked the door since his hands were bound behind his back, “Where is he? Where is Q?!”

Stockmann’s smooth voice came through the slit, “You’re next door neighbor.” James heard two taps next to his face and growled at the man. He looked through another slit on the adjacent wall and saw a figure slumped in the corner of the other room. He noticed the blood and bruises as Stockmann continued to talk.

“He touchingly refused to help us track your special blood. The man is barely alive but I saved him so you might watch each other die.”

James looked back through his door slit and glared as the man checked his watch.

“I’d like to have stayed but I’m on a rather strict timetable. Besides, there really isn’t anything to see—too bright for the naked eye.” His laughter followed him out of the room and almost echoed as Bond started to call out Q’s name repeatedly.

Hours later the sound of helicopter blades has him distracted for a few seconds before calling out to his unconscious companion yet again. James noticed the stripes of light that started to filter into his room, “Q!” Not for the first time he tried to free his hands and ignored the slick feel of blood that was gathering at his fingertips. James felt warmth near his leg and looked down. He stares at the lights and blinks when he sees it start to concentrate and burn the area, “Q!”

Q meanwhile starts to stutter in and out of consciousness. He tried to blink open his eyes and winced from the pain. Q heard his name being called and swallowed around the dryness in his throat, “007…” His voice came out quiet and weak.

James pushed himself away from the area and raised his voice as the concentrated area started to expand, “Q. It’s getting bloody hot. Any ideas?”

Q’s voice filtered in, barely audible, “The watch… 007…”

Confused, Bond called out, “What?”

“The watch…” came the stronger reply, “I lied about the watch.”

A brief flash of memory caught James off guard.

_James took the watch out of Q’s offering hands and looks back into the eyes that are filled with more mirth than apology, “What does it do?” He watched Q start to smile as he responded._

_“It tells time.”_

_“Is that it?”_

_“Yes.”_

James struggled slightly as he tried to get the watch off of his wrist. He felt more concentrated warmth on his arms before he was successful. James clicked the button, saw a countdown starting and instinctually slid the watch underneath the metal door. He braced himself against what he was sure to be an explosive and wasn’t surprised that he guessed right.

The door flew off of its frame and immediately crushed one of the guards. The other two were caught in shock and as the one nearest Bond started to draw from his holster, James kicked the man’s hand. The gun went sliding away into the other cell. 007 managed to tackle him down and knock the man out quickly but he knew that the third was already drawing his weapon. He wouldn’t be able to get to the guard quick enough.

James looked up as the other man clicked back the hammer before another shot rang out. The agent’s eyes watched the man fall and he looked into the other cell.

There Q sat, arm outstretched with a gun that was slightly shaking. His eyes wide behind the broken glasses, blood caked on the side of his face. He swallowed again and dropped the gun before staring back at 007.

James nodded and his eyes softened as he got up slowly, “Sometimes a trigger has to be pulled.”


End file.
